fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Weihnachtsspecial 2013
>Werte Nutzer des Bahnhofs. Auf Grund des starken Schneetreibens wurden alle Züge für heute abgesagt. Desweiteren sind wir unglücklicher Weise eingeschneit und es gibt somit keine Möglichkeit den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Beim Empfang können sie sich warme Decken holen und in unseren Läden gibt es alles um 3/4 gekürzt. Ab Morgen sollten die Züge wieder fahren und die Eingänge freigeräumt sein. Trotzdem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wünschen ihnen, ihre Zug-Fahrgemeinschaft.< donnerte eine abgestumpfte Stimme aus den Lautsprecher. Diejenigen die diese Ansage betraf seufzten, nahmen ihre Koffer und verließen den Bahnsteig. Es war 15 Uhr nachmittags und die Hälfte von ihnen wollte eigentlich pünktlich zu Heilig Abend zu Hause, oder bei ihrer Gilde sein. Natürlich verstanden einige das das stoppen der Züge eine Notwendigkeit war, immerhin schneite es bereits seid gestern Abend und unterbrochen. Das heute Morgen die Temperatur noch weiter gesunken und starker Wind eingesetzt hat war auch nicht gerade Förderlich für diesen Zustand. ,,Na wundervoll!" motzte Syrus Coldcraft seinen Team Kollegen Phil Flame an. ,,Wenn du mich nicht in eine Prügelei gezogen hättest, hätten wir noch den letzen fahrenden Zug erwischt du Mistkerl!" erklärte er seinen Standpunkt. Phil schüttelte energisch den Kopf und entgegnete gereizt:,,Wenn du dich nicht von mir in einen Kampf ziehen lassen hättest, wären wir rechtzeitig hier gewesen!" ,,Das ergibt keinen Sinn du Trottel! Es ist deine Schuld!" ,,Nein es ist deine! Du warst genau so daran beteiligt!" ,,Willst du mich wütend machen?!" ,,Ich brenne darauf! Dann kann ich dir gleich nochmal in den Arsch treten!" Beide sahen sich mit einem zerstörerischen Blick an und stellten sich im Kampfposition gegenüber. ,,Feu-" beagann Phil Flame, doch just in diesen Moment trat ein Fuß gegen sein Schienenbein und er ging zu Boden. Die Brünette Xenia stand plötzlich vor ihn und schrieb etwas auf ihren Block um sich so zu verständigen. "DU BIST SCHULD!" stand mit groß Buchstaben auf den Blatt Papier und dahinter prangte ein böse guckender Smilie. ,,Aber-" begann der Rosa-haarige doch bekam gleich darauf den nächsten Tritt ins Knie. Vor Schmerz sank er auf den Boden und Syrus konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Doch als er ebenfalls einen stechenden Schmerz im Knie spürte und zu Boden ging verging es ihn. Xenia hatte sich zu ihm gewand und sah ihn böse an. Schnell schrieb sie etwas auf ihren Block und hielt es dem Eis-Magier hin:"DU BIST NICHT BESSER!!! Also hör auf zu lachen du Wurm!" Die Brünette steckte den Block zurück und ging so, als wäre nichts gewesen zu ihrem schlafenden Bruder Nightmare, der unter einer Decke auf einer Bank lag. >Ach ja...< dachte Xenia als sie dieses Bild von ihrem Bruder sah. >Jetzt sieht er aus wie eine GEILE Engel-Tunte...der Eindruck verfliegt aber sobald er aufwacht und den Mund aufmacht...< Etwas abseits von den Vieren stand Pi von der Gilde Claymore der am Springbrunnen saß und mit dem Stellargeist "Nickelau" spielte während er neben bei dessen Schlüssel polierte. ,,Ach nein..." war seine erste Reaktion auf die Ansage des Lautsprecher. Eigentlich wollte er den Kriststollen und die Plätzchen rechtzeitig zu Rosalie Euniceliefern, da er mit dieser ein Weihnachtsfest geplant hatte. Daraus wurde wohl nichts mehr und er seufzte feststellend. Kurz blieb er einfach sitzen bis sein Blick auf eine Frau mit karamell-blonden Haaren fiel die auf einer Decke in der Ecke saß. Fröhlich lief er auf sie zu, denn er erkannte sofort wer sie war:,,Eponine!" Die Frau sah zum Mann mit der rosa Kappe und begann leicht zu lächeln. Sie hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf eine Decke gesetzt und sich mit einer weiteren zu gedeckt. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Thermos-Becher aus dem es weihnachtlich nach Tee roch. ,,Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er sie kurz bevor er sich einfach neben sie setze und Nickelau auf ihren Schoss sprang. Und während Pi fröhlich erzählte und Eponine meistens nur zuhören konnte stand immer noch am Bahnstieg Simon Winsel. Er dachte darüber nach wie er nun am schnellsten zurück zu seiner Gilde kam um Bericht über seinen letzen Auftrag zu erstatten. Es war schlecht das ausgerechnet heute die Züge still standen. Immerhin war es von höchster Wichtigkeit die Informationen zu übermitteln. Das könnte ein Problem werden wenn er es nicht schnellst möglich hin bekam. Geschlagen ging er zurück in die Bahnhofshalle und setzte sich dort auf eine Bank. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich über Dinge einen Kopf zu machen, über die man sich keinen Kopf machen sollte. Seitdem dieser Bahnhof umgebaut wurde, so dass nur noch begrenzt Magie funktionierte, nur noch interaktive Magie wie Tagebücher in die man schreibt, und Gedanken lesen, weil man dies nicht eingeplant hatte, konnte man auch diese Sache vergessen. Was er nicht wusste, war das es jemanden an diesen Bahnsteig gab der genau so ein ähnliches Problem hatte. Jasi Nagumo stand in einer Ecke und beobachtete alle anderen. Sie dachte über ihren Auftrag nach den sie ausführen sollte. Heute hätte sie noch einmal Ruhe gehabt. Sie wäre nach Hause gekommen und hätte sich in Ruhe auf ihren Auftrag vorbereiten können. Einen Auftrag den sie nicht mal ausführen wollte. Genau ihr gegenüber in einer anderen Ecke stand Alexander Devil und polierte mit einen Grinsen auf den Lippen sein Schwert. Er hatte nicht wirklich ein Problem damit das er nun hier war. Das hieß er hatte mehr Zeit zu überlegen wie er seinem Bruder das Chaos erklären konnte, was er in Santa Claudia angerichtet hat. Einer ähnlichen Meinung war Raven der es nicht "erwarten" konnte davon zu berichten wie er mit Glanz und Gloria den Auftrag verhauen hatte. Wer kam auch auf die Idee kurz vor Weihnachten einen verdammten Aufstand zu planen. Dieser war zwar nun zerschlagen, aber der Anführer war über alle Berge entkommen und das passte dem Schwarzhaarigen ganz und gar nicht. Der Weile an der Rezeption holte sich Kimo Scarlet ein paar warme Decken für die Nacht. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt in ihrer Gilde zurück. Als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollte lief sie gegen eine blonde junge Frau mit Brille die sie mit einen neutralen Gesichts Ausdruck ansah während sie rück-links auf den Boden fiel. Schmerzend rieb sie sich ihr Gesäß und sah zu der Frau auf. ,,Tut mir Leid. Stand ich im Weg?" fragte die kühle Blondine die Rothaarige höflich und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Kimo griff nach dieser und richtete sich auf. ,,Nein, ich hätte auch aufpassen sollen. Danke das du mir-" weiter kam sie nicht, den die Blonde, dessen Name Carolina Nanumuto war, ging einfach wieder weg. Die junge Frau zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, nahm ihre Decken und suchte sich einen Platz wo sie sich hinsetzen konnte. Sie sah eine Bank auf der Daniel Fernandez saß. Dieser bemerkte sie erst gar nicht, weswegen sie ihn freundlich grüße:,,Hallo Daniel! Ich dachte du seist schon in der Gilde!" Der Blau-haarige sah mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Kimo:,,Ich schätze wir hatten einfach Beide kein Glück mit dem Zug heute." Als nun alle etwas von der Situation hier fest zu setzen abgelenkt waren und alle sich damit abgefunden hatten das es TOT langweilig sein würde passierte es. Ein gleisendes Licht erfüllte die gesamte Halle. Viele hielten sich die Augen zu, andere beobachteten interessiert was passierte. Nur Pi und Pfil Flame sprangen erschreckt in den Springbrunnen an dem Carolina saß und komplett nass wurde. Sie wollte protestieren, doch ihre Stimme wurde von einem lauten Knall übertönt. Das Geräusch einer gewaltigen Explosion erklang und das Licht erlöschte. Am Bahnsteig brannte ein Zug der entgleist war. Dichte Rauchschwaden stiegen auf und die Sicherheits-Leute machten sich daran, das Feuer zu löschen. Doch sie kamen zu spät! Wie durch ein Wunder erlöschte das Feuer. ,,DAS WAR LECKER!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Rauch. Mehrere Silhouetten von Menschen waren in Rauch sichtbar der sich langsam verzog. Ein rosa-haariger Junge erschien aus den dunklen Wolken. Seine Arme waren hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und er grinste zufrieden und glücklich. ,,Guck nicht so zufrieden Idiot! Immerhin ist das hier deine Schuld!" kam es von einem jungen mit dunkelblauen Haaren. ,,Ach komm schon! Es war lustig!" ,,Nein war es nicht!" ,,Und ob es-" die Schreie der Beiden wurde unterbrochen als eine rothaarige Frau dessen Köpfe gegen einander schlug. ,,Schluss jetzt! Es ist wichtiger heraus zu finden ob jeder hier in Ordnung ist." Syrus Coldcraft, Phil Flame und Kimo Scarlet blieb die Luft weg als sie die drei Personen erkannten. Sie sahen aus wie sie, sie hörten sich an wie sie, doch das waren nicht sie. Sie standen doch hier und nicht da! Ein blondes Mädchen erschien aus dem Rauch und sah sich besorgt um:,,Aber anscheinend geht es allen gut." stellte sie erfreut fest. ,,Na wenigstens etwas..." kam es von einer genervten Stimme:,,Ich hätte wissen müssen das es ein Fehler war vor Weihnachten in einen Zug mit euch zu steigen." Ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann kam aus den Zug und hinter ihm eine Frau mit langen, welligen blauen Haar:,,Geht es Grey-sama gut?!" fragte sie aufgeregt und sah sich schnell um. Im schnellen Schritten rannte sie auf Syrus Coldcraft zu und sprang ihn in die Arme: ,,Grey-samaaaaa!" plapperte sie aufgeregt los. Der echte Grey sah in der Zeit vollkommen irritiert zu Syrus und Juvia. Was war denn jetzt kaputt. Waren sie etwas wieder in Edolas gelandet? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er wusste genau wie der Edolas-Grey aussah. Syrus schob Juvia schlagartig von sich weg und drehte sie um:,,Ich glaube das ist der Typ nach dem suchst." erklärte er und zeigt über ihre Schulter auf den Jungen, der genau so aussah, wie er selber. ,,Es gibt zwei!" schrie Juvia auf und lief rot an bevor sie vor Freude ohnmächtig wurde. ,,Wow... das ist seltsam." gab Phil Flame nun von sich und sah zu dem anderen Rosa-haarigen. ,,Was hat der den für seltsame Augen?!" fragte dieser nun und zeigte auf Phil, woraufhin sich Erza, Lucy und Grey synchron einen Facepalm gaben. Die braunhaarige Xenia hingegen hielt genervt ein Schild in die Luft: >Er hat die gleichen Augen wie du, du Wurm!!!< ,,Was?!" fragte Natsu genervt:,,Ich sehe um Längen besser aus, als dieser Typ dort!" protestierte er und fuchtelte wild in der Gegend umher. ,,Was sagst du da du Volltrottel?! Wer soll ich besser aussehen? Sieh dich doch an! Du bist dürr, du bist hässlich und trägst diesen albernen Schal!" argumentierte Phil nun. Erneut hielt Xenia ein Schild in die Luft: >Selbstdiss voll hart Bitch!< Nun sahen beide Rosahaarigen zu der Brünetten und schrien:,,HALT DICH DA RAUS." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und ehe die beiden sich versahen spürten sie schlagartig, einer nach den anderen ihren Fuß in ihrem Knie und gingen voller Schmerz zu Boden. ,,Das war kalt." gab Lucy beunruhigt von sich und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. ,,Unglaublich!" begann Erza nun als sie Kimo erblickte und ging schnellen Schrittes auf diese zu, um sie genauer zu betrachten. ,,Du siehst aus wie ich!" stellten beide im gleichen Augenblick fest. Erza hielt der anderen eine Hand hin:,,Mein Name ist Erza Scarlet. Ich bin eine Magierin von Fairy Tail! Wahrscheinlich einem Fairy Tail aus einer anderen Welt!" Kimo nahm ihre Hand an:,,Und mein Name ist Kimo Scarlet. Ich bin ebenfalls eine Fairy Tail Magierin und denke das es stimmt was du sagt. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen." Die blonde Stellar-Magierin sah sich das Spektakel genauer an:,,Na wenigstens zwei die sich vertragen. Aber irgendwie bin ich glücklich das es hier kein zweites Ich gibt..." gab sie von sich. ,,DU BIST EINE STELLAR-MAGIERIN!" stellte Pi fest und zeigte mit den Finger auf die Schlüssel an ihrem Bund. Erschreckt wich sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fiel mit großen Augen nach hinten über. ,,Tut mir Leid!" brachte der Mann mit pinker Kapuze heraus und half dem verstörten Mädchen auf. ,,Schon okay... ich war nur." ,,Verstört? Erschreckt? Ich weiß! Kommt von der Kapuze." erklärte Pi. Lucy sah den Mann genauer an. Der trägt ja wirklich eine Kapuze! Der Weile sah sich der große schwarzhaarige um. Es war so entteuschend das es keinen anderen Gajeel hier gab. Es wäre schön gewesen wieder mit jemanden über- Eine Faust traf ihn und er flog gegen eine Wand. ,,DU!" schrie Raven aufgebracht. Er konnte wetten das der Anführer des Aufstandes den er zerschlagen hat genau so ausgesehen hat. Aber nun schien er viel schwächer als vorher. Sollte diese Frau die aussah wie Kimo wirklich Recht haben und dies war nicht derjenige nach dem er- Und nun war es Raven der eine Faust in seinem Gesicht spürte und auf dem Boden aufschlug. ,,Was sollte das den Kleiner?!" fragte Gajeel wütend. ,,Das ist doch Schwachsinn..." begann Carolina leise und trocknete sich ab. Sie stand etwas abseits vom Geschehen. Wieso musste sie ausgerechnet heute hier fest stecken? Gerade heute wo die Bekloppten dort draußen Krawall machen. Andere Welt in Ordnung. Aber da müssen die nicht gleich so rumschreien. ,,Ich stimme zu, sie übertreiben." erklang eine Stimme neben ihr. Schnell wollte sie den Urspung dieser Stimme aus Selbstverteidigung weg-kicken, doch dieser hielt einfach ihren Fuß auf. Er war ein großer junger Mann mit roten Haaren, spitzen Ohren und einer Narbe über seinen rechten Auge. ,,Vergiss es, ich höre was du denkst. Du kannst machen was du willst, du wirst mich nicht verletzen können." erklärte er. Die Blonde richtete genervt ihre Brille:,,Wie heißt du?" fragte sie. ,,Cobra, aber was nützt dir das?" Sie nahm ihr Notizbuch raus um hinein zu schreiben. Dann begann sie:,,In drei Stunden und fünfundzwanzig Minuten wirst du dir das Bein brechen, weil dir jemand ins Knie treten wird." erläuterte sie. Ein Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie strich ihre Haare nach hinten und ging auf Abstand. Der Mann grinste bloß und setze sich auf den Boden. Man würde sehen wer am Ende lachen würde. Eponine saß etwas abseits und beobachtete das ganze lächeln. Sie wusste das es gut war hier her zu kommen und freute sich sehr darüber. Sie strich sich ihre Haare nach hinten und trank ihren Tee auf. Schnell stand sie auf und sah sich um. Gab es hier noch jemanden der neu war? Ihr Blick schweifte umher und sie erkannte das es 13 Leute waren die mit der Explosion hier her gelangt sind. Dort auf der Bank auf der Nightmare schlief. Dort lag nun ein zweiter Nightmare. Sehr amüsant. Außerdem saß ein zweiter Lucifer Fernandez auf einer Bank neben Daniel. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie schienen sich ebenso gut wie Kimo und Erza zu vertragen. Schön zu sehen! Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann der in einer Ecke stand und so aussah als ob er am liebsten ganz wo anders wäre. Er sah aus wie Zero, aber eher wie ein Nicht-Ich Zero. Vom Charakter, Charisma, selbst von der Art wie er stand war es ganz anders. Eponine ging langsam auf ihn zu. Alexander Evil gähnte gelangweilt. Ihn ließ das alles kalt. Natürlich war es interessant jede Menge doppelte Personen zu sehen. Aber ihn interessierte es nicht, da es für ihn uninteressante Personen waren. Ein blonder Junge setze sich zu ihm:,,Langeweile?" fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser nickte und zog sein Schwert:,,Wie wäre es mit einem Kampf?" fragte er den Blonden und richtete seine Klinge auf diesen. Dieser begann zu grinsen und stand auf:,,Nur zu! Ich bin bereit für alles!" erläuterte er. Alexander stand auf und nahm Kampfstellung ein:,,Ich bin Alexander Evil! Es ist mir eine Freude dich zu besiegen!" ,,Und ich bin Sting Eucliff und deine Chance zu gewinnen ist gleich Null" bekam er als Antwort. Doch bevor auch nur irgendetwas passieren konnte stand Simon Winsel neben den beiden:,,Hey Jungs, ich will ja nicht euer Rendezvous vermasseln, aber ihr wisst das ihr keine Magie benutzen könnt." Alexander und Sting sahen etwas bedeppert zu Simon. ,,Natürlich! Wir lassen auch nur unsere Muskeln sprechen!" verteidigte sich Sting. ,,Stimmt genau! Du kannst ja gerne mitmischen!" fügte Alexander hinzu. ,,Ihr seid solche Trottel..." gab er als Antwort und setze sich zu einem anderen Schwarzhaarigen mit roten Augen auf die Bank. ,,Und? Bist du auch aus der anderen Welt?" fragte er den Mann. ,,Ja..." ,,Und der Blonde gehört zu dir?" ,,Ja..." ,,Armes Schwein." ,,So schlimm ist es nicht." ,,Wenn du es sagst..." ,,Ja..." ,,Gut...Ich bin Rogue" ,,Simon..." Ein Schild wurde hinter den beiden hochgehalten: >Das Gespräch der Gesprächigen< Und unter der Schrift ein Pfeil der auf die beiden zeigte. Und genau so schnell wie das Schild auftauchte, wurde es wieder weggezogen und ein stumpfes Klopfen erklang. Xenia hielt drohend eine Faust in die Luft und sah zu Pi der immer noch das Schild in der Hand hielt. Sie riss ihm dieses aus der Hand, riss es mehrmals auseinander, zerknüllte es und warf es auf ihn. Lucy stand daneben und ging beunruhigt einige Schritte zurück. Xenia hielt Pi nun ein Blatt hin auf dem mit rotem Edding >XENIA IS THE ONE WHO WRITE!!!< stand. Sie klebte ihm das Blatt mit Sekundenkleber auf die Brust, nahm ihre Werkzeuge (Stift, Papier und Kleber) in die Hand und ging zu ihrem Bruder. Der Mann mit der pinken Kappe zitterte und sah verängstigt hinter der Brünetten her. ,,Geht es dir gut?" fragte Lucy besorgt und half dem anderen Mann auf. ,,Gut, nur ein wenig...verängstigt." ,,Gut... Moment mal!" unterbrach sich die Blonde selbst, als sie Pi´s Schlüsselbund sah. ,,Du bist ja auch ein Stellar-Magier!" ,,Ja bin ich!" ,,Unglaublich! Ich kenne kaum andere-" und schon begann eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Kimo und Erza unterhielten sich der Weile über Jellal und Luzifer. Die beiden verstanden sich wirklich gut. ,,Über was redet ihr?" fragte Daniel die beiden und sah interessiert zu ihnen. Erza bekam große Augen:,,Du ähnelst ja wirklich Jellal! Aber du bist ganz anders als Er!" ,,Wer ist Jellal?" ,,Ich bin Jellal." erläuterte der Blau-haarige neben ihn. ,,Aber ich dachte du heißt Gérard." ,,Tue ich doch auch. Das ist bloß eine andere Sprech und Schreibweise!" ,,Gut, aber wenn dich jeder andere Jellal nennt und du dich jedem anderen auch als Jellal vorstellst. Wieso mir dann als Gérard?" ,,Alte Gewohnheit." ,,Also jetzt wo du es so sagst..." dachte Erza nach. ,,Früher nannten dich alle Gérard..." ,,Also Jellal, ist Gérard und sieht so aus wie mein Luzifer... der zufällig große Ähnlichkeit mit Daniel hat..." ,,Über was unterhaltet ihr euch gerade eigentlich?!" fragten Raven und Gajeel die voller blauer Flecke von ihrem Kampf waren. ,,Über Vornamen!" antwortete Daniel. ,,Ah ja... ich glaube ich schlage mich lieber weiter mit Gajeel..." ,,Und ich sage es dir nochmal! Dieser Schal ist Schrott!" motze Natsu umher. ,,Meiner ist von Igneel und um längen schöner und vor allem weicher und bequemer als deiner!" ,,Was ist eigentlich dein verfluchtes Problem!? Heute schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?!" entgegnete Phil wütend. ,,Wenigstens sehen meine Augen menschlich aus!" ,,Wenigstens bin ich besser gebaut als du!" ,,Wenigstens habe ich eine coolere Frisur!" ,,Man du klingst ja wie eine Tunte!" ,,Ich kenne eine echte Tunte und die ist nichts im Vergleich zu dir!" ,,Nimm das zurück!" ,,Wer hat den angefangen?!" ,,Na du!" ,,Ich?! Du hast diese ganze Situation doch nur provoziert!" ,,Willst du mich verarschen?!" ,,Hatte ich nicht vor! Ich meine es tot ernst!" ,,GELB!" ,,ROSA!" ,,Ist sie wieder wach?" ,,Sie wacht gerade auf..." Syrus saß besorgt mit Grey neben Juvia, die sie auf eine Decke gelegt hatten. Langsam öffnete die blau-haarige die Augen und sah in die Gesichter zweier vertrauter Menschen. Ihr Herz begann zu schlagen und sie wusste nicht wohin sie sehen sollte. Das war ein wundervolles Weihnachten. Wieder begann sie rot anzulaufen. ,,Hey! Nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden." begann Syrus und half ihr dabei aufzustehen. ,,Geht es dir gut?" ,,JETZT GEHT ES JUVIA GUT!" antwortete sie hyperventilierend. ,,Okay?" ,,Wie heißt du anderer Grey?!" ,,Syrus Coldcraft?!" Oh, dieser Name war Musik in ihren Ohren. Er klang wie die Glöckchen am Tannenbaum. Ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit machte sich in ihr breit. ,,Juvia?" fragte Grey etwas besorgt als ihr Kopf in den Nacken gefallen war und ihre Nase zu bluten beginn. Sie brauchte Mistelzweige! Mistelzweige und einen Gang! EINEN langen und engen Gang! Xenia saß vor der Bank auf der ihr Bruder und der Typ lag der aussieht wie ihr Bruder. Zumindest fast so. Dieser Typ hatte lange Haare...viel zu lange Haare und das machte sie wütend. Schnell nahm sie eine Schäre und entledigte sich der überschüssigen Haarlänge des anderen. Oh ja, das war viel besser. So viel besser! Sie begann zu grinsen und sah sich um. Waren hier noch mehr heiße Typen aufgekreuzt? Wenn ja wer? Schnell schrieb sie ein Schild und klebte es an die Bank wo die beiden jungen Männer schliefen. >Dont touch it, sonst klatsch it! Gezeichnet Xenia< Jasi Naguma saß wärend dessen im halb Schlaf auf den Boden und schlief beinahe ein. Sie war so müde und hatte seid Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Dann machte es sicherlich nicht wenn sie jetzt einfach hier schlief. Das Weihnachtsfest hatte sich sowieso erledigt. Da konnte sie ja auch- KRACH! Ein großer Mann war über sie drüber gestolpert und lag mit dem Gesicht zum Boden auf den kalten Steinen. Sie war nun hellwach und trat ihn geschockt in seine Kronjuwelen. Wer war das denn?! Der braun-haarige Mann, Mitte bis Ende 30 krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. ,,Ahhh! Wieso?!" fragte er verzweifelt. ,,Hey! Man tritt keine Pasant-" bagan er und sah zu Jasi. Seine Worte verstummten als er in das hübsche Gesicht des Mädchens sah, die ihn mit großen Augen und einer Sense in der...Sense in der Hand?! Der Mann kroch einige Meter auf Abstand. ,,Wer bist du?" fragte er. ,,Jasi Nagumo...und Sie? Wer sind sie das sie sich auf hilflose Mädchen werfen?!" ,,Was? Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich bin nur-" ,,Perversling!" ,,Was?" ,,Pedo!" ,,Wie bitte?" ,,Perverser, alter Pedobär!" beleidigte sie ihn weiter. ,,Jetzt hör mal, ich bin kein...was du eben sagtest. Mein Name ist Gildarts." ,,Das Schild sagt was anderes!" ,,Welches Schild?!" Sie deutet auf sein Brustbein. Dort hang ein Zettel. >Perverser, alter Pedobär ihre Vertrauens.< Er riss sich das Schild herunter und damit gleichzeitig seinen Mantel worunter er oben ohne war. Jasi sprang auf und rannte in eine Ecke: ,,PEEEDOOOO!" Eponine stand der Weile direkt vor Zeref und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er war verwirrt wegen der plötzlichen Nähe zu einer Person, aber er verspürte keinerlei Funken Magie in sich. Er würde niemanden verletzen. ,,EPONINE!" Wurde er aus einen Gedanken gerissen und er sah einen Mann mit pinker Kappe und einem P auf der Stirn der panisch auf die Frau vor ihm zu lief. Er selbst drückte sich nun so nah wie es geht zurück in die Ecke. Der Mann sprang der karamell-blonden Frau auf den Rücken und schrie:,,Rette mich!" Diese sah in die Richtung aus der er gerannt kam. Ein Frau mit langen, glatten dunkelbraunen Haaren stand. ,,Ich sagte sie siehst aus wie eine unheimliche Hexe und dann hat sie mich angegriffen!" ,,Dann kämpfe wie ein Mann und klammere mir nicht die Luft ab!" ,,Aber-" ,,Kein Aber!" sagte die Frau und warf ihn von ihrem Rücken. ,,Eponine bitte!" ,,Nein, kümmere dich selber darum!" Sie wendete sich wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen in der Ecke der den beiden interessiert zu gesehen hatte, aber immer noch in der Ecke stand. ,,Wie heißt du denn?" fragte sie ihn, ohne auf Pi zu achten der von der braunhaarigen Frau hinter eine Ecke gezogen wurde. ,,Zeref..." gab der Schwarzhaarige ihr als Antwort. ,,Ein schöner Name." Ein Schrei erklang von hinter der Ecke. ,,Danke..." ,,Ich bin Eponine." stellte sie sich vor. Ein Schrei von hinter der Ecke: EPONINE! ,,Möchtest du einen Tee mit mir trinken?" Zeref begann leicht zu lächeln. ,,Ja gerne...danke." Wieder ein Schrei: HILFE EPONINE! BITTE! ,,Dann komm mit zu meiner Decke." schlug Eponine vor und Zeref nickte. Beide gingen sie dort hin ohne weiter auf die Schreie zu achten. ,,JETZT REICHT ES!" gab Pi wütend von sich und zog sein Schwert um es auf die Braunhaarige zu richten. ,,Egal wer du bist! Du bist bei weitem nicht so hart wie Xenia!" beleidigte er die Frau. ,,Ach wirklich nicht? Dann muss ich wohl etwas grober werden, nicht wahr?!" drohte sie beleidigt. ,,Ja, musst du wohl Madame!" ,,Mein Name ist Minerva, damit du weiß welchen Namen du schreien musst!" Lucy sah um die Ecke zu den Beiden und hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen als sie sagte:,,Das ist ein grausamer Tag." Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Fillerkapitel